Isabella Lillian Potter
by SKaylor95
Summary: The basic events that happen after Edward left in New Moon happen all except for the little fact that Bella is actually Harry Potter's twin. Why couldn't she tell the Cullens and what happens when she has to go help her brother?ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**So as a little pre-story. Bella is actually Harry Potter's twin. This starts after Bella jumps off the cliff but in stead of Alice coming that night she waits 2 days. Bella didn't tell the Cullens she was a wizard because she was under the unbreakable vow and would have died. Also she is actually still 17. She said she was a year older when she moved to Forks. **

**PS; Sorry if I get any of the magical spells or charms or anything wrong. **

**Enjoy the story,**

**SKaylor95**

Chapter one.

I awoke from my slumber with the numbness that I was already accustomed to. With a traditional morning sigh I rose from my bed and trekked down stairs to make breakfast for Charlie. What I found when I stepped off that bottom step surprised me more then I thought possible in my dreary, so-called, life.

Standing in front of me was the one and only Hermione Granger.

"Oh my Merlin, Hermione! Hi!" I said as I jumped from the spot I was in towards my best friend.

"Bella!! Oh my Merlin I missed you so much!" She said before she pulled me into a hug that could rival Emmet's.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when she finally let me breathe. "Did something happen? Is Harry okay? Did the death eaters get anyone else?—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Bells. Everyone is fine. Dumbledor sent me to relay a message." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well spit it out! What's happening?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing is happening. I'm just here to remove your unbreakable vow. Dumbledor believes that the threat to you is over so now you can tell anyone you believe is trustworthy. Or if you like, you can return with me and be back at Hogwarts with your brother and Ron and me. I know you've been sad because of that ex of yours. I mean I only know what you put in the note that Hedwig gave me, but you sounded like you could use your family for a nice shoulder to cry on." She finished with a satisfied sigh and looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Maybe I'll come home in a week or two. There are just some people here that I need to say goodbye to. Plus how will I explain just up and leaving. Maybe I'll say I got an early acceptance into a college. But whatever I do I'll have to give some explanation as to why I'm leaving and that will take some time." I said to her now dreary face.

"Fine." She said stomping her foot like a child, " but if you're not back in three weeks I'm coming up here and I'm bringing reinforcements in the form of two very mischievous, red-headed twins." She said eying me up and down.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically, when truthfully I was really, really scared! She stepped out of my way and I led her to the fireplace where she took a little brown sack out of her bag and took a handful of flu powder.

"Bye sweetie. We miss you. Come back soon." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Bye 'Mione." I said, trying to fight back tears as well. She dropped the powder and in a burst of green flames, she was gone. I blew my hair out of my face with a heavy sigh and went back into the kitchen to do what I was planning to do this morning.

As I started my eggs I heard the front door open. Dropping my spatula I froze in immediate shock. _Was she here? _ I thought with a deep breath. Ever since Ed—he left I have been plagued by Victoria and the fear of her getting me, or the ones I love. I still wonder where I would be if he had known all along that I was a wizard. My real name is Isabella Lillian Potter, twin of Harry James Potter and best friend to the Wesley's and Hermione Granger.

Turning around slowly I saw the last person I would ever think to walk through Charlie Swan's door.

Alice Cullen was standing there with a look of shock mixed with relief on her face.

"Alice?... Alice!" I screamed as I jumped on her and smothered her in a hug. She immediately stiffened and I took a step back to look at her face. Her usually spiky hair was in complete disarray. She looked as if she had been running for days and was just now coming back to reality.

"Bella? How in the HELL are you alive?! Please explain that to me!!" she yelled. I had never seen her so mad. She looked so much like a vampire right there that I backed away in fear.

_Oh crap. _I thought to myself. She must be referring to my near-drowning two days ago. You see? I was just looking for a little adventure and to hear his voice again. I just wanted to feel whole again. But obviously she had only seen part of my jump because Jacob pulled me out and everything was fine. I had started mumbling to myself and I guess Alice had heard all my talk about Jacob and only seeing part of my jump because she interrupted quickly.

"What?!" she practically yelled. "No! I didn't miss ANYTHING! I watched and watched but you never came up and then everything went black!" she was practically in hysterics by now.

"Whoa Alice, calm down. I'm fine. You see? Nothing's wrong. Jake pulled me out and I'm fine." I said, desperately trying to calm her down.

"Well if you couldn't survive the currents then how could this _Jake?"_ she was very mad.

"Um…well…Jack is… sort of a werewolf." I said looking down and trying to avoid her scrutinizing glare.

"He's a WHAT?!" if possible her voice got even higher. "Oh no you are a danger magnet. What were you thinking? A dog?! There not safe to be around."

I cut off her rambling with and tone I never used with her, "well it's not really up to you who I hang out with anymore, is it? You decided that it was okay to up and leave without saying goodbye and you decided to cut off all contact with me. Now you show up in Charlie's kitchen and reprimand me for having friends that you don't approve of?" I was fuming and pacing and then all of the sudden the ceiling fan exploded. I looked up immediately to see Alice with a shocked and slightly hurt expression on her face.

"Bella… first off, I didn't want to leave you, he forced me not to say goodbye and not to contact you. And second, what the hell just happened?" she was staring at me with a worried expression.

I figured I should let her in on my secret now that I wasn't going to die if I told her. If I was going to tell her I should probably do it nicely, and where if she were going to fall down she wouldn't break anything. I brought her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I exploded on you and that I said all those rude things to you. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but I couldn't because I was going to die if I told you and it would have been very bad—" she cut me off then.

"Bella, stop! Just slow down and tell me what you wanted to tell me." She said while staring me down.

"Okay, well my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, it's Isabella Lillian Potter. My brother's name is Harry Potter and I used to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When I was sixteen I was sent away from England and sent to live with a family friend for my protection. Charlie Swan said that I could pretend to be his daughter. So I put a charm over the town and made everyone think Charlie's ex wife had taken me when I was a baby and that I was just now moving into his house now. I couldn't tell you because before I left my mentor put me under the unbreakable vow that I wouldn't use my powers or tell anyone that I was a wizard. After Ed—he left I started hanging out with my friend Jake and then he found out he was a Werewolf and then he promised to take me cliff diving but he couldn't so I went by myself. He ended up pulling me out and then took me home. About ten minutes ago my best friend, Hermione showed up and told me the vow was being lifted then you showed up, got man, I got mad, and then I blew up the fan. And here we are so… yeah." I finished with a deep breath. She just sat there stunned and said nothing. After a few minutes I started getting bores so I picked up a book from the table and started thumbing through it. All of the sudden the book was ripped from my hands.

"Hey!" I started to complain but was cut off by the look in her eyes.

"Oh my god Bella this is GREAT!! Now you and Edward" flinch, " can be together and everyone will be happy again and we can be a family again and we will be together forever!!" she was practically vibrating with her happiness.

"Wait, Alice just because I'm a witch doesn't change the fact that Edward doesn't love me. I already told 'Mione that I would come back to England and be with my family there. And anyway Edward doesn't want me so what does it matter?" I finished with a sniffle as I tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"What does it matter? What do you mean what does it matter? It totally matt—wait! What do you mean "Edward doesn't want you"?!"

"Here I'll show you." I carefully stood up, wiped my eyes, and brought her forward.

I conjured the bowl to look into after I dug my wand out of my pocket then continued to place the tip of the wand at my temple and pulling out the appropriate memory. I poured it into the water and instructed Alice to place her head into it. After she was completely submerged, I followed and joined her in one of the worst memory's of my life.

MEMORY~~~~~******~~~~~

"_Come for a walk with me" Edward said as he pulled me through the forest. _

"_Were leaving" he said without any emotion on his face. It took me a while to swallow the lump that was silently choking me. _

"_Okay, I'll just have to figure out something to tell Charlie.." I said quietly. _

"_No Bella." He said without looking at me._

"_When you say 'we'" I said praying he wasn't saying what I thought he was saying._

"_I mean my family and myself. I don't want you to come with me. _

MEMORY~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't take watching that anymore so I slipped out and let Alice watch it by herself. After another minute Alice lifted her head and stared at me in complete shock. The words that left her mouth next shocked me more then anything else could have.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa, Alice calm down." I pleaded as she was scrambling around the house while trying to figure out what to do to "Kill" Edward. As she was making her way to the door I decided that I had to stop her.

"Alice please don't go. I just…. I miss you so much and I don't want you to go. Can't you stay a little while longer? Charlie is out fishing for two more days and I'm here all alone, and I miss you." I said, my voice breaking on the last word.

"Okay Bella" she said while pulling me into a hug. "I'll just kill him later." She said with a satisfied smirk.

All this talk about him was causing the hole in my chest to throb around the edges.

"Alice can we please talk about something else? I'm just not used to thinking about him this much. It kind of hurts." I asked while looking at her apologetically. She muttered something that sounded like "I'm so going to kill him", and pulled me to the couch. She let me cry on her shoulder until she pushed my away with an apologetic look. She was staring at me with a strained neck and it looked like she wasn't breathing. It was then that I realized her eyes were coal black. I quickly scooted over muttering a "sorry".

"It's not your fault, really. I'm the one who went strait here and didn't hunt. I'll just be gone an hour Bella. No longer." Then she looked strait into my eyes. "Can you stay out of trouble for that long?" I nodded and she quietly went up the stairs and out my window I presume.

Not ten seconds after Alice left I heard a squawk coming from the fireplace. I looked to my left and there was Hedwig. He had a rolled up piece of parchment tied with a red string to his leg. I took the note, gave him an owl treat and set him to rest on the couch.

I opened the note and found a cute picture of Ron, Harry, and Hermione in front of Hagrid's hut. While smiling to myself I put the picture down and began to read.

_Bells,_

_I know I just left Charlie's house and promised to give you three weeks, but when I came back Hogwarts was in chaos. Dumbledor is ill and he and Harry went on a mission about Horcruxs and now Harry wants to go find all of Voldemort's Horcruxs. Ron and I are going with him but we really need your help with this Bella. As fast as you can, can you come back here and help us? Were leaving after Flur and Bill's wedding so you would have to be here in the next three days. I'm so sorry to put this burden on you and gilt trip you but we really need you help. Please?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

I read and re-read the note five times trying to come up with my decision. But I knew deep down that my decision was already made. I couldn't leave my family to fend for themselves. I quickly penned another note telling Hermione I would be back in no more then three days. Giving Hedwig another treat I sent him on his way and waited for Alice to get back so I could tell her goodbye.

Alice came back a short while later and to my surprise had an extremely worried expression on her face. She was mumbling something about Rosalie and saying things like "why" and "stupid". I yanked her arm back to get her attention and she spun to look at me. She seemed to be coming out of a fog and silently mouthed the word "Edward".

That's when I lost it. I started shaking and wobbling and my vision was going blurry. Alice pulled me down onto the couch and was telling me a way to save Edward, but all I could think about was the fact that something was wrong with him. Even though he didn't love me I still loved him and I would do anything to help him. From what I gathered he thought I was dead and wanted to kill himself out of guilt. As Alice explained the intricate details of her plan I packed my things using magic. What Alice didn't know was that after we saved Edward in Italy I was getting off the plane in London and going to meet my family. I magically shipped my things to the London International Airport's underground storage system where I would pick it up when I got there.

The plane ride there was a blur and the drive to Volterra was taxing. It was like the sun was mocking me, getting higher and higher in the sky. Getting closer and closer to the exact point he wanted it to be. The second Alice stopped the car I jumped out and started running in the direction she pointed. Using my magic the journey was much shorter and I got to the clock tower just in tome to watch him step out of an alley.

_Oh Merlin, he is a god. Stop Bella! Focus. _I ran strait to him and practically knocked him over with my force. _Not and easy task_. As he staggered back he cursed under his breath and muttered something like "why did you stop me". Then he inhaled and his eyes flew open.

"Bella!?" he asked shocked. I simply stared at him waiting for him to say more. He said nothing. He stood me up and brushed off his jeans and threw on a dark blue shirt that was lying on the street.

Well if he wasn't going to say something was.

"What the HELL Edward!! What on earth were you thinking? I mean I know that you have some warped sense that you have to protect me, and that you feel guilty, but seriously. Killing yourself? That's a little melodramatic don't you think? Come on lets get out of here" and I grabbed his hand and towed him into the darker part of the alley. Alice was waiting there with a murderous expression.

"I'm going to kill you! How stupid are you?!" she started but I cut her off.

"Don't worry Alice, I already covered that." I muttered. Edward still had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about this little endeavor but whatever. Come on you ass-hat." And she pushed Edward over the wall of Volterra. She hoisted me up and over the wall and she quickly followed suit. The first five minutes of the drive to the airport was spent in an awkward silence. Then it seamed as though Edward came out of his haze and turned in his seat to face me.

"Bella. You're alive." He breathed and pulled me into a hug. As much as I knew it would hurt later I let him hug me and I hugged him back. It was nice to pretend that he really cared for me and wasn't just doing this because his actions forced me here. So for the rest of the car ride we held each other as I pretended he loved me and he tried to make up for putting this "burden" on me.

The plane ride from Florence to London was spent the same way the car ride was spent. Edward would trace the plains of my face as if he was trying to memorize it and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same to his. Sometimes he would lean down and kiss my hair and every time it would send a little jolt to my heart that was back in its rightful place in my chest. I knew that it was going to hurt when he left again but I was going to have the pleasure now and deal with the pain later. Besides later I would be up to my eyes in problems with Voldemort and I would just go back to my numbness. I used my wand-less magic skills that I had been practicing and asked Alice if she could distract Edward when I had to leave in London. Although she was sad about me leaving she said she had it all worked out and I could change my clothes and leave from baggage claim as she made Edward busy.

When the time came and we landed in London I sent a telepathic message to Harry telling him to send someone to get me. Then I felt Edward being pulled away from my side by a very child like Alice.

"Come on Edward! I don't want to fly coach!! Please just go down to the front desk and talk to them for me. You can see in their mind what it will take so you can give it to them. Plus I want some alone time with Bella so I can make her look a little less disheveled. Please?" she said in a very whiney, six-year-old type of voice.

"Ugh. Fine!" he said and started walking off. He turned back to look at me with a pained and worried expression on his face and I looked away immediately.

With a little shove from Alice I was on my way to the storage unit. I put on some dark washed skinny jeans, brown, leather and sued heels a purple top and a brown leather jacket. I made my hair look nicer and clipped up part of my bangs and put on a little makeup. As I walked out with my bag I saw Alice and she eyed me suspiciously.

"And here I thought you had no fashion sense." She cocked her eyebrow. "By the way, what did you get all dressed up for?" she asked while I walked out to the car pick up.

"Everyone there is used to me dressing nice. And I miss wearing pretty things. Plus my friend is getting married and I'm sort of crashing their wedding so I have to look okay. Anyway I'll miss you. If you need to talk to me send a note to this address someone will find me. Love you Aly. Bye" I said while I wiped my eyes.

"Bye, Bella" she said as I walked down the sidewalk to the taxies. I heard her mutter something like "he is going to be so mad at me" before she went out of my earshot.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

Oh Edward is going to be so mad at me. I really shouldn't have done that. But Bella said it was important and that she had to help her brother. I understand wanting to help your family but what about Edward? He needs her right now and what if he just goes strait back to Volterra?

_Edward she begged me to help her. She had something to do with some friends of hers here. Please don't be mad at me and don't go back to Volterra! _I thought at him. The look I saw on his face as he rounded the corner with my first class tickets was murderous. I swear if looks could kill I would be a pile of ash about to be thrown into the wind.

"Where is she?!" he practically growled at me.

"I'm sorry. She had to stop here but we need to go back to New York. Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us there with Jazzy and Em and Rose. He growled at her name and that shocked me. Yes he didn't really appreciate her constant thoughts about herself but he had never been hostile towards her. He heard my thoughts and spoke before I could turn them into words.

"She was the one who told me. I mean yes, I would have appreciated it if she had been certain but to contact me before she even knew for sure. I mean I nearly killed myself!" he was yelling now and the entire airport was staring.

_Calm yourself Edward. And the killing yourself was your fault. _I started to walk towards our gate but he grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him.

"Where is she?" he said menacingly. His stare was so powerful that I was cowering under his gaze. _Ugg fine. She's going to be mad but she went to find her brother. Apparently he needed her help and he lives here in England. She's a witch and he actual name is Isabella Lillian Potter. She used to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but he life was threatened so she went to the U.S. Now before you get mad she couldn't tell us because she was under some unbreakable vow thingy and she would have dies if she did. Now she went back to help her brother fight some Voldemort guy. _And he just stood there stunned. I saw the wheels turning in his head as he processed that the love of his existence that he had left because she was a fragile human actually wasn't a fragile human at all.

"And you waited until _now _to tell me?" he was yelling again. Oh great "how could you not tell me? We have to find her. Which way did she go?" he was looking around frantically.

"I doubt we can find her. I don't know how wizards travel but I don't think it's easy to track." I said while he was still in full-fledged panic mode. "Oh my god, chill! You are giving me a headache! She gave me an address to contact if I needed her." I said and handed him the piece of paper. He gazed at the phone number and quickly pulled out his phone.

"Call Carlisle and tell him to get here as fast as he can, I have a bad feeling about where she went." He had a worried expression on his face as he dialed.

"Wait, do you know who this Voldemort is?" I was eyeing him up and down trying to find a chink in his armor.

"Yes, Carlisle and I came across a story about him and it isn't pretty. We also read about the Potters, I should have put it together." He said more to himself then to me . I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle.

He picked up on the first ring "Hello? Alice? What's going on?" he was as frantic as

Edward.

"Calm down. We think something is wrong with Bella. I helped her get to her family in London but I didn't know that she was going off to fight an evil wizard. When I said the name 'Voldemort' Edward just went rigid." All I heard on the other side of the line was heavy breathing.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" then the line went dead. I had been listening to Edward argue with a lady named Molly on the phone for a while now and apparently Bella had told her about us, and what my idiot brother did. Molly wasn't budging on her decision of not telling us where Bella is. Edward growled and slammed his phone shut. Effectively breaking it in two.

_Edward, calm down. Carlisle is on his way. We'll find her. _He looked down at me and I could see that if it were possible, he would be crying.

"I can't lose her," he said "Not again." He was about to break down. I could tell. I pulled him into a corner far away from the hustle and bustle of the people. He fell to his knees and let out a broken sob. I pulled him to my chest and let him calm down for a while.

As I was doing that I was scanning the future for Bella but for some reason I couldn't see her at all. I assumed it was because of her witch nature but I wasn't taking any chances. Then like a flash I saw what I had been waiting for.

VISION~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bella was standing outside of bar called "The Leakey Cauldron" she had a paper with her so I could tell that it was today's date. She checked her watch and it read 8:15PM. She took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside. Almost instantly a bushy-haired girl flung herself at Bella. _

"_Oh Bells, I missed you!" Bella hugged her back and there were tears forming in her eyes. _

"_I missed you too 'Mione, you too" Bella said and stepped back to face a black haired boy with green eyes and glasses. She reached up and touched a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. The green-eyed boy reached up and touched a scar on the side of her neck. They looked to be having a silent conversation. Then she smiled a smile I hadn't seen her wear since she and Edward were together, jumped up and hugged the boy with all her might. She was passed around a red-headed family all with tears in their eyes and smiles that nearly split their faces in half. Then the bushy-haired girl, a red-headed boy and the greed-eyed boy took her hand and lead her upstairs._

"_Bells we have some bad news, well two sets of bad news." The red-headed boy said while instructing Bella to sit o the bed. _

"_Well first, Dumbledor died." The bushy-haired girl said on the verge of tears. Bella let out a broken sob and leaned into the green-eyed boy. Then the bushy-haired girl and the red-headed boy left the room._

"_So I assume the other bad news has to do with you and me and our good friend Voldy." Bella said with a humorless chuckle. _

_Harry sighed and said "Bells, we have to die." What was shocking was that Bella didn't even seemed shocked by the news. "We have to find all of the Horcruxs and destroy them, then we have to let Voldemort kill us. When he first tried to kill us, what he actually did was put a piece of his soul into us. Effectively making us Horcruxs. It seems funny that the only smart thing he did he did unintentionally" another humorless chuckle later, Bella stood up, wiped her eyes and said "well then, lets go get killed" and walked off. _

VISION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!" Edward screamed. "She cant be so……so…so…_okay _with all of this!" he was pacing now and was causing a huge scene.

"Edward! Enough!!" Carlisle reprimanded from the gate where his plane had landed. I guess I had been in vision land for longer then I thought.

"Edward, you are causing a scene. Lets go find your Bella" Carlisle grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him through security and out the front gates of the airport.

"I know where she is going. If we can get there before 8:15 we can stop her from finding out about the Horcruxs and going off to die." I spoke triumphantly and walked with purpose to the rental car line.

BPOV

Walking down the familiar street towards the Leaky Cauldron I found that a smile graced my face. As much as it had killed me to leave Edward and Alice in the airport, the truth is that I missed this life of mine. I had stopped at my favorite Muggle restaurant for a late brunch and then picked up a newspaper to see what was happening in London. I would have to pick up a Dailey Prophet when I got to Diagon Alley but for now this would do. I looked down at the news paper once again before I checked my watch. 8:15PM. I had missed Bill and Flur's wedding but I figured I might as well considering that I was going to be late anyway. I sighed and opened the door. Almost immediately Hermione's bushy-haired figure came hurdling at me. I smiled and hugged her with all my might. Next up was Harry. Ah Harry, my brother was always my best friend. I reached up and touched his scar and he did the same to me.

"_Missed you B"_ he thought

"_You too" _I thought back. We had always had this strange power but we still got weird looks from the Weasley's. I was passed around the red-headed family, sharing greetings and warm embraces. Then I sensed the room change.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled me up to their room and set me down on the bed. After the shock of Dumbledore's death faded Ron and Hermione left the room. It was then that Harry broke the news that I was in fact a Horcrux and that I had to die.

"Well then, lets go get killed." I said to harry with a humorless chuckle. It was then that I heard the yelling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

I had to get to her. I had to get to her! I simply couldn't live without her! She is my everything! I was running. Running faster then I had ever run before. I couldn't let her go and be killed by some monster. The worst part was that she was willing to do it just like that. It was like she had been expecting it to happen; like she had no problem with it. I was going to stop her. I had to stop her! And with that thought in my head I ran even faster and propelled myself towards my love.

When I got to this "Leaky Cauldron" the reception that was given to me and my family was astounding. With shear anger we were flung off the ground and screamed at.

Emmett had finally had enough I presume because he made a mad dash towards the stairs, but when his foot reached the first step two identical, red-headed, boys stopped him with a small smirk on their faces.

At the same time they spoke. "And where do you think you are going, bug guy?" Emmett was astounded that they had just popped in front of him so after staggering back he spoke, "I just need to get upstairs." He was practically pleading now.

"Yeah," the first one spoke, "I don't think so" the second one said just after the first, making it seam as if they were one person. Emmett was starting to get as pissed as me. Hell if I hadn't been hanging from the chandelier I would have been punching holes in walls right now. I was trying desperately to hear what was happening upstairs. If I could just get my angel to hear me so that I could tell her not to listen to her so called "brother". It was then that I heard the words that I wished my beautiful Bella would never say. "Lets go get killed".

BPOV

_It was then that I heard the yelling. _

What I saw downstairs was shocking and slightly hilarious. Most of the Cullen's were hanging from the ceiling and Emmett was having trouble getting past Fred and George. Almost immediately after I stepped into the room everyone went into even more chaos. The Cullen's were grabbing in my direction as the Weasley's simply held them at bay with a flick of their wrists. The room became louder and the fighting more intense. I decided that I couldn't just sit and watch—and laugh—at my families fighting so I stepped in.

"Enough!" my voice seamed to echo through the newly silent room. "This is ridiculous! You guys aren't going to get past them." I said while looking at the Cullen's, "And they aren't going to stop fighting, what with their whole never-ending energy thing." I said while staring down all of the Weasley's. "Okay I want the Cullen's on that side of the room and the Weasley's on the other." I said while pointing to their designated locations. Slowly but surely the Cullen's fell from their places on the ceiling and the Weasley's trudged over to where I had instructed them to go.

"Alright now someone tell me what happened." I said and before I had even finished the room erupted into a loud uproar. "Whoa just shut up! I can't handle this shit right now. I want one representative from each party to step forward. Not you Fred!" I said as Fred began to step forward. "Hermione, Esme. Please come forward and explain to me what really happened. I swear to god Emmett if you start pouting I will remove your favorite appendage and give it to Voldemort as a birthday present." At that he visibly stiffened and stepped back.

Esme an Hermione came forward and I instructed Hermione to tell me her story. When she was done I instructed Esme to do the same. I concluded that no one was at fault and after reprimanding Fred and George for lighting the room on fire in reproach; I proceeded to walk the Cullen's out of the bar.

"I'm sorry we caused this mess, Bella." Carlisle said to me.

"It's not your fault. They're just a little overprotective of me. You know what that's like, right Edward?" I said while winking in his direction. He smiled at me before appearing to have a silent conversation with Alice. One by one the Cullen's came up to me and gave me a hug and whispered words of encouragement to me before turning and walking down the street. Edward was the last to come up to me and instead of hugging me and leaving like the rest did he turned with me and walked down the opposite direction of his family, with me in tow.

After a couple blocks of walking silently he stopped abruptly and turned me to face him.

"Bella, there are things you need to know before you go so willingly to end your life" it was clear that he was trying to remain calm but his voice broke of the last part. Before I had the chance to interrupt him he put his hand up in protest. "Please just listen and don't interrupt me." He took a deep breath and looked directly into my eyes. "Bella when I told you all those months ago that I didn't love you it was a lie. Plain and simple. I love you with all my heart and that will never change. Alice told me that you thought I wanted to kill myself out of guilt, and you have to know the truth. When I heard you were dead, it ended my existence in that second. My entire reason for being suddenly disappeared and then I had no reason to carry on. You mean more to me then anyone could possibly mean to anyone in the entire universe ever. Please, I'm begging you; do not go through with what you are about to do. I know it's really selfish but I'm just going to say it; I need you too much to let you go through with this." He finished and all I could do was stare at him as silent tears fell down my cheeks. Before I knew what I was doing I threw myself at hum and hugged him with all my might. We were both sobbing as he pulled my up so he could touch his lips to mine.

The kiss wasn't quite like the ones we had shared before. It was rougher and filled with a separation-fueled desire that could bring the greatest lovers of all time to shame. When the need to breathe became too much for me he pulled away and laid his forehead against mine while I attempted to slow my breathing. Pulling up the courage I had accumulated from all of my battles with evil I looked him strait in the eyes as I quickly broke his heart—and mine too.

"Edward," my voice broke on his name. "This is really hard for me and I need you to know that if things were different I would be the most ecstatic woman in the world right now. But… things are different now. I have obligations that were set on me when I was too young to know what the word 'destiny' meant. But one thing I do know is that if I were to die in the next five seconds, I would be so happy, Santa Clause would look like a poor little shit." He giggled at that. "I can't change what is inside of me. I can't help what Voldemort does but I can change the fact that Voldemort is unstoppable. If destroying myself will destroy the biggest evil to ever walk the planet then I have an obligation to my family, to the world, and to myself to stop him. I need you to promise me that you wont o anything stupid like go back to Volterra. Whatever happens to me, you are not ALLOWED to hurt yourself. You will find a sweet girl that will love you for everything that I do. But never more. There will never be a person who loves you as much as I do. Never forget that. " I sealed my promises to him with another passion-infused kiss. I looked up at him and saw so much pain in his eyes that I vowed to never let him feel that again. I reached up and laced my fingers through his hair. I wanted to make him forget all about the future for now—hell I wanted to forget the future right now. I wanted to spend my last stress-free moments in pure bliss with Edward. To be consumed in only him for a few hours. I just wanted him and by the way he was looking at me is was clear that he wanted me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Morning, sleepyhead." Edward cooed in my ear. The sound of his voice caused me to jump about ten feet in the air. Jumping off the bed, I spun around and grabbed my wand, pointing it directly in his face. A look of shock crossed his face as he backed up against my headboard. Suddenly I remembered the events of yesterday and my wrist went slack and my wand dropped. Suddenly, my knees went out, I braced myself for the pain of my face meeting the hardwood floor but before I made impact, two, strong, white hands shot out to catch me.

"Whoa, there. What's going on with you?" He asked me while placing me back on the bed. My head was reeling. Firstly: Edward loved me, secondly: he was back in my life, and thirdly: I had to leave today. Aw crap!

After eating breakfast in silence, Edward and I went out for a little walk in Diagon alley. The alley was much different then it used to be. Deatheaters had destroyed most of the stores and the only small haven in the place was Fred and George's shop. Stepping inside my mood instantly lifted. Forgetting—even for a moment—the severity of what I was about to do caused a smile to appear on my face and my posture to change. Edward on the other hand flinched instantly. When I looked over to see Bill and Fred glaring daggers at Edward I sent them back an even more severe look of my own, effectively causing them to drop their gazes and flip through a catalogue conveniently placed in front of them.

I pulled Edward along into a more secluded area of the shop. The loud music and bright colors didn't reach this area as much, giving us a feel of privacy and intimacy. We happened to be in front of the love potions. Fred and George had upped the ante with these. Instead of the weak little potions that you can buy at Zonko's these were the real deal. The super strong ones you would find in advanced potions class at Hogwarts were sitting right in front of you. I picked one up and unscrewed the lid. Holding it up to my nose I took a nice long whiff. The smell was so intoxicating I think I let out a little moan. Suddenly it occurred to me that the smell smelled a lot like Edward. Taking another sniff at the potion and one at Edward's neck, I realized that the potion smelled exactly like Edward! I realized that Edward was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, please. You know how I always said that I wanted to bottle your scent and keep it with me at all times?" I asked him while keeping the heavenly smell close to my nose. He simply nodded. "Well I finally found it." I said triumphantly. I held the bottle up so that Edward could smell it. He took one long sniff and I think he growled slightly.

"I don't know if you need smelling help, but that smells nothing like me. It smells a lot like you though." I sniffed it again, trying to figure out where he was getting my smell from in the heavenly concoction. Coming up blank I looked up at him worriedly.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that smells like you." I was very confused.

"That's a really strong love potion, Bella" I turned around to see Bill leaning against the shelf. "It smells like whatever attracts you." He winked at us before rounding the corner and heading back into the main part of the shop. Comprehension dawned on my face as Edward gave a small chuckle. I grabbed two bottles and Edward looked at me confused.

"Love, you don't need that. I already love you with every fiber of my being." He leaned down to kiss my cheek as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want it to make you love me I want it for the smell." I didn't want to bring up that I wanted it for when I would leave and not be able to smell him all night. Tears sprang to my eyes at that thought and immediately Edward knew my need for the potion. He grabbed a bottle for himself and wiped the tears from my cheeks. We silently checked out and walked down the rest of the road just enjoying each other's company.

I decided that I wanted to try something. I wanted to share everything of myself with him before I left with harry. I had until 8:00PM to let him get the fill of my magical life and it was already 2:00 in the afternoon. There was no way to get to Hogwarts in sis hours without apparating.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. He looked down almost immediately and quirked an eyebrow. "How would you feel if I did a little experiment?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. Instead of answering, he made a motion of becoming completely vulnerable. I took his hands in mine and concentrated on combining my aura with his. When I felt we were truly connected, I apparated to Hogsmead village.

I looked up and I was standing in front of the Three Broomsticks. Edward's hands jerked away from me and he looked panicked. Quickly thinking something was wrong I pulled out my wand and braced myself on my back leg—the basic fighting stance.

"What the hell was that?" Oh, Edward was freaking out about apparating. Sighing, I stood back up to my normal stance and touched his cheek. He automatically leaned his head into my palm and I could see him visibly relax.

"Relax. It's called apparating. It's pretty much teleportation. Anyway, I wanted to show you this place. This is Hogsmead Village. When you are third years and up at Hogwarts you can spend your weekends down here. It's just a short walk up that hill to the Hogwarts grounds. There are all magical shops and restaurants here. This is the Three Broomsticks," I said gesturing to the place right behind me. "And down that way is Zonko's Joke shop, and there's an Owlry. Pretty much anything you need." I took his hand again and started to lead him up the path to Hogwarts.

**(By the way: this is during Christmas break so there are much less students here then there would be otherwise.)**

Gesturing with my hand for him to wait I pulled my wand out of my coat. I said the Patronus spell in my head and gave it my message to Professor McGonagall. Minutes later the large gates to Hogwarts opened and I pulled Edward along the snow-covered path to the school.

After visiting the Great Hall and some of the classrooms I went over to McGonagall's office and asked for the password to the Gryffindor tower. She easily granted me access and offered a warm hello to Edward. Once I reached the Fat Lady's portrait I grew hesitant. Edward was encouraging me to open the porthole but something was stopping me. I couldn't seem to shake a nagging feeling that if I showed Edward my world he would bolt. Like he could actually read my mind he reached down to caress my cheek and with his eyes told me that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, here goes nothing," I muttered to myself before saying the password and pulling Edward through the portrait-hole. As we stepped into the common room I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. All of the memories here were bringing tears to my eyes. All the times that Harry, Ron, Hermione and I would sit here and do homework, when I would wake up Christmas morning and open the presents I would get from Ron's family. They really did love me like a daughter and I just hoped that by sacrificing my won life I could save theirs. Taking a deep breath I turned to Edward.

"Come, sit." I nodded my head towards the red couch in the middle of the room. He sat and looked at me expectantly.

"Edward, there are so many memories here for me. I went to school here from the age of eleven to sixteen. I met my two best friends here. I've nearly been killed here so many times I can't even count. It's really funny that the places that should cause me fear were oddly comforting. But now that I'm with you I feel like this place is finally perfect. Now that I can share this place with you it means even more." I was silently crying when I looked into Edward's eyes. His were showing all the love I was feeling with a hint of worry.

"Um, not to downplay that beautifully romantic speech, but could you please explain the 'nearly been killed here so many times' part?" his eyes looked so panicked that the only rational thing I could think of to do was to show him.

"Come on, I'll show you." I took his hand and hopped up off the couch. I dragged him through the porthole and pulled him down the hall to the ever-moving staircases. Oh, Merlin, what was I about to do?

The first two places I showed Edward weren't that bad, in fact he reacted quite well. That is until I showed him the Chamber of Secrets. To say he reacted badly would be the understatement of the century. Through all of his ranting about danger magnets and near death experiences he failed to realize that I was alive and well right in front of him. He just went on and on about how much of an idiot I was and quite frankly it was rather insulting. I mean when you put Harry and I together we are a pretty powerful force. And he was just shooting that all to hell because a snake nearly ate me. Please that was—compared to everything else I had gone through—a total cakewalk. Finally having enough, I grabbed his hand and stopped his pacing.

"Enough okay. I'm fine." I told him as I reached up to cup his cheek. "See? I'm alive and well right in front of you and you're wasting time ranting about something that happened when I was twelve?" I chuckled at him and continued, "Please just get over this. Believe me that was one of the more mild events." I said before I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth.

Realizing what I had just said, I looked up sheepishly into his eyes. They were ablaze with an anger I had only ever seen directed at other people.

"What did you just say?" he seethed. I was very terrified, not for myself but for my surroundings. Edward had been known to take his anger out on the objects around him—furniture, cars, _buildings_.

"Look, Edward, please try and be reasonable here. You know for a fact that I survived each attempt on my life. It's no big deal now. It means nothing to me anymore. Please just don't do anything rash." Begged him. I pushed myself into him, trying to get him to agree any way that I can.

"Fine, Bella. If you want me to let this go you have to explain to me every attempt that was put on your life." He looked me strait in the eyes. "I want to know every time that your life has been in danger and I want to know now. Don't censor anything and don't leave anything out. Just tell me time, place, and extent of injuries." He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked me strait in the eye. "Alright, I'm ready. Go."

"Edward, please. You don't want to hear these things. They will just make you more worried about it. I wont tell you these stories and you can't make me." I crossed my arms and squared my shoulders. He wasn't getting these stories out of me at all!

He got a sadistic smile on his face before stepping forward and embracing me. "Oh, really?" he whispered into my ear before he proceeded in his act of seduction. He kissed down the column of my neck before moving down into the dip in my cleavage. With cool, open-mouthed, love-bites he moved back up to the corner of my mouth before taking my lips with his. The kiss was passionate and exciting and consuming. Everything a kiss should be and when he finally broke away with a satisfied smile on his face, my breathing was coming in short gasps and my cheeks were flushed a dark crimson. "Now, do you want to tell me those stories?" I could do nothing but nod my head. With a sickly sweet smile on his face he whispered "Good," before backing up a foot and squaring his shoulders again.

Aw, crap! Now I have to tell him the stories.

**OMG!!! How will Edward react to ALL of her near-death stories?!?!?! The more you review the faster I post the next chapter!**

**XOXO, SKaylor95**


	6. AN

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I have assessment testing this week in school and I need to study. If you want a preview of the next chapter please Private Message me and I will send it over. I'm happy to have people actually reading my stories and don't want to disappoint. **

**Thanks,**

**SKaylor95 **


	7. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a while and I haven't updated for a very long time. I'm sorry but I needed a week off after all that testing. Thanks for your patience, I hope you like it. **

**Thanks,**

**SKaylor95 :D**

Chapter 6

BPOV

Oh crap! What was I doing? I just agreed to tell Edward every thing that had happened to me ever. Boy was that going to take a while. It's really not fair that he used his stupid vampire dazzle powers on me to say yes to telling him everything.

"Okay. But before I tell you anything we have to go somewhere better then this. Follow me," I said as I grabbed his hand and led him out of the porthole. The walk to the sixth floor was a quiet one. I spent the time wracking my brain for ways to get out of this predicament. And Edward spent the time rubbing my back with a triumphant smile on his face. When I reached the wide expanse of wall where the room of requirement sat I thought quickly of what I needed the room to be. Soon a door formed and before I could lose my courage I dragged Edward through the door.

Inside the room there was a soft, plush couch, a table with flowers and a pool to look at your memories. Thanking whatever higher power would be listening that I wouldn't have to explain in words what I went through I pulled Edward over to the pool and instructed him to stand still. Suddenly there was a case of vials next to me. Inside the vials was every memory that Edward would want to see. From the time I fought Voldemort for the Sorcerer's Stone to the time Dumbledore's Army fought Voldemort and the deatheaters at the Ministry of Magic.

Taking a deep breath I picked up all of the memories and one by one I poured them into the dish.

"Okay, just put your head into the dish and I'll follow shortly after." He gave me a weird look before he submerged his head under the water. When he was under the water I took a long deep breath before putting my face into the water as well. When I reached the first memory Edward could sense my hesitation and lifted my chin with his index finger.

"You can trust me with this," he said in a calming voice. "I will try m best not to freak out but you have to understand; I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't like to imagine let alone actually know about bad things happening to you." He stroked my face tenderly before nodding at me to begin. And as the first memory began to unfold before my eyes, I knew that I could get through anything with Edward by my side.

It started with the fight over the Sorcerer's Stone. I watched Edward's jaw clench and his fists tighten when he saw me get flown across the room. He saw me pull the stone out of Harry's pocket and by simply touching our attacker he crumbled to dust. I heard a soft growl when the being flew through my brother and I and knocked us unconscious. Quickly the memory changed and Harry and I were staring at the Chamber of Secrets. I spotted Ginny first and made a mad dash for her. When I spotted the memory of Tom Riddle it was my turn to growl. Edward glanced down at me when he heard the sound and I gave him a weak smile. I watched as Dumbledore's bird swooped down and blinded the great snake, the Basilisk. I squeezed Edward's hand as Harry stabbed the great snake and the fang penetrated my upper arm. Crying out in pain I slumped to the floor. Harry dragged me over to the slowly dying Ginny and took the book from under her cloak. Then he pulled the fang sharply up and before I could even make a sound he was stabbing the diary. As soon as the diary was unrecognizable Ginny gasped and shot forward. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was Harry and I before gasping again at my wound. I saw myself slowly lose consciousness. Then I watched as the majestic, red bird cried on my wound and I shot awake just as my redheaded friend had done before me. I actually heard Edward's body relax as he saw my brother and I carry Ginny out of the Chamber. Then the scene changed again and I was sitting in the seats in front of the maze challenge of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Suddenly my younger self was being sucked up into what looked like a vortex and then was dropped in the Graveyard that had haunted my dreams for years. I stood to mind my brother bent over a dead Cedric Diggory. I was pinned up against a large tombstone and Wormtail dug a knife into mine and Harry's arms. I cringed as I saw Voldemort's deformed body be transformed into an upright person with snake-like qualities. Not wanting to see more I "fast forwarded" to the next scene. I watched the time where Harry and I were in the park with our extremely fat cousin, and where we had to fight at the Ministry and where I had to fight off the Deatheaters in my sixth year. All through the memories, Edward had an extremely concentrated face on. He appeared to be thinking about something really hard and was trying not to let too many emotions play across his face.

I pulled out of the pool and Edward quickly followed. Without even looking at me he moved over to the couch and put his head in his hands. I bit my lip as I contemplate the possible scenarios that could be going on in Edward's head. His weird need to protect me could be going o overdrive in his head. He could be thinking about how stupid he was to assume that my life would be less dangerous without him in it—it was dangerous because it was dangerous. Or he could be thinking that it would be too much trouble to be with me anymore and he was trying to find a way to break up with me and not hurt my feelings. In all honesty I was hoping it wasn't the latter option.

"Edward? What's wrong? You know for sure that I'm fine. Why are you freaking out?" I asked him. I tried to pull his head from his ands and get him to look at me. "Why are you doing this? You cant be worried about past-me when present-me is standing in front of you, perfectly healthy and fine." I was beginning to get annoyed with him. "Geez, Edward! You really know how to overreact, don't you?" I stopped my struggling for him to look at me and walked in the other direction.

It was faint. And I barely heard it, but I heard him mutter what sounded like "how?" I spun on my heels and raced back to his side. I could see that he was struggling for words so I waited for him to come to terms a little more. "Danger…trouble…your life…at risk…how?" he was mumbling incoherently and I needed him to look at me. I was on the verge of a panic attack. I just couldn't put together what his words meant and I was starting to go back to my earlier fussing over him trying to find a way to break up with me. He couldn't break up with me, right? That just wasn't going to fly again.

I looked at my watch and the clock read 6:45. I had just about an hour to get back to my brother and then I had to leave. Deciding that if he was going to mumble for the next hour that I was going to at least get my fill—possibly last fill—of the Hogwarts grounds. I said a quite "fine" under my breath and walked to the door. If Edward wanted t find me he could sniff me out right. I would come back and at least drop him off at another place if he needed me too. I stepped through the door and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was leaving an important part of me in the Room of Requirement. The ghost of who I was when Edward was gone mocked me from inside my heart, just threatening to break out and consume me again when he did say those dreadful words again. But I wouldn't let that awful version of myself become me again until he validated my assumption.

I walked down to Hagrid's to see if he was in. It turned out that his cute little hut with the pumpkins in front was bear but there was a note nailed to the door.

_**Hapee Krismas to evryone. Gone to cee me bro'er. Bee back in tyme for skool again.**_

_**-Hagrid**_

Smiling to myself, started to mindlessly walk through the halls. I would see a lonely student passing me in the halls and some would recognize me but most just kept their distance. One, however, decided that I was the coolest person in the world, for he followed me through two different halls and up a tower. When I managed to lose him I found myself in the Quidditch pitch. Smiling to myself at its apparent vacancy, I pulled out my wand. I called for my broom—my beautiful Firebolt. The best birthday present I had ever gotten. I still stroked the Hippogriff feathers whenever I mounted the broom, and every ride caused me to think of Sirius. I missed him terribly. In many ways I thought of him as the father I never had. I was devastated when he died—more so then Harry was. It took weeks of consoling from everyone around me for me to even consider coming out of the Gryffindor tower again. But alas I had to come out eventually; and slowly, I started moving forward. I certainly never expect to be completely over the death of Sirius Black—nor do I want to be over his death. I simply have learned to cope. When my Firebolt stopped at an abrupt halt in front of me I smiled with pride. Only Harry had one like it. Just one more thing we had in common I guess.

I mounted it with pride and immediately shot upward. I raced around the grounds with a huge smile on my face. Seeing everything fro the Forbidden Forest to the Astronomy Tower. By now the sun was setting and I slowed to a top and simply hovered about one-hundred feet from the ground by the Astronomy Tower. I always loved the view from the Astronomy Tower. The way that the orange and pink danced across the river and that if you were there at just the right time you could see Dumbledore's Phoenix fly over the mirrored waters. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the person calling my name. Then, as a rock hit the back of my arm, I started to alertness with a jolt that knocked me clean off my broom. Trying but failing to reach for my wand, I braced myself for the impact of the ground that was coming fast for me. But my back never met hard ground. It did, however, meet two solid arms and a stone-cold chest.

"Whoa, there. You okay?" he had a small smile on his face but the underlying concern mixed with panic was clear. Edward set me on my feet and I reached up to catch my broom as it fell too. "Aw, don't tell me that you ride abound on broomsticks as well!" he playfully whined, but I was having none of that. I was beyond pissed—I was livid. After I spent almost an hour worrying that he was going to break up with my accident-prone self he comes up here and knocks me off my broom then LAUGHS about it! Oh, HELL no!

I commanded him with my eye to take a step back and he did. Smart boy. With my broom in hand I stalked off.

"Oh, Bella, wait. I was just trying to get your attention. It was just a pebble. Please just don't walk away from me. " He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Okay. How about this? You make me show you all of the times that I have ever been in serious danger, freak out about it then throw a rock at me! And I'm not allowed to be mad at you? That's rich, Edward!" I stomped off about another three feet before he was in front of me again. And as I looked into his eyes I realized that I couldn't be mad at him. He didn't want me to walk away from him so he probably didn't want to break up with me and even so I was going to dye soon anyway. And that immediately brought back the current situation. I looked at my watch again. 7:35. Great. I had about twenty-five minutes to enjoy being myself before I had to go find Horcruxs and die!

Deciding to play with him I took two more steps away and mounted my broom again. Lets see if he can keep up with this. I raced towards the Forbidden Forest and he was hot on my train. I zoomed up towards the tops of the trees and I could see that he was running just below me. I wanted to scare him a little so did I nose dive strait for the ground. Now I was very used to things like this—being Quidditch keeper you had to race for things and then stop short—but he had no idea of my skills.

"Bella!" I heard him shout. Laughing to myself I pulled up when I was about two inches from the ground and stopped. Before he could say anything I pulled him down to my lips for a frenzied kiss. By the time we were done the forest seamed to be spinning and even he was breathing hard. I knew that I had to go back but I was just trying to prolong the moment. We decided to walk back through the castle and I pointed out where Aragog used to live and where Umbrige got captured by the centaurs. I took on final look at the castle that had been my physical home for almost seven years, a look at Edward—where my heart called home for the past year—took a deep breath, and apparated back to my brother. Back to the fight and the duties of the "Chosen Ones" and being the savior. But was I ready to give it all up?

**Should I end the story there? I really need to know. I'm not getting a lot of feedback on this story so I need to know if it is worth posting more chapters. I have ideas for it but I don't want to take my time writing it if no one is going to like it. Hell, it way be crap. I need to know, so review! Good or bad I don't care!**


	8. AN: Please read  More of the Story!

**So I managed to get some writing done. It isn't much but I managed to get about 1400 words down onto pages that don't suck. I haven't had a lot of time in between finals and packing for the summer so I have just been trying to write whatever comes to my mind. But I realized that doing that was wrong so I deleted the crap and started on something that actually means something. If you want to see the first 1400 words tat I have please PM me and tell me so. I hope you all still want to read my story and that this short segment of a chapter can hold you over. **

**Thanks,**

**SKaylor95**


	9. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update but I really hope you enjoy this. I could bore you with excuses about travel and finals and life but I know that you want to get to the good stuff so here you go. **

**XOXO,**

**SKaylor95 3**

EPOV

It had definitely been a long day with Bella. She had shown me some of the most important things about her past and, although unwillingly, told me about her "little accidents" as she liked to call them. Although the day was filled with love and sadness and happiness and anger all put together there was still something nagging at my mind—something that I had a feeling was nagging at her mind too: she had to go on a life-threatening mission at eight o'clock tonight. It was currently 7:50 and we were both desperately trying to make the most of our last ten minutes.

I was just holding her, as I had done so many times before, but the silence said something that words never could. It said "I love you" and "I'll miss you" and "come back to me" all without even opening your mouth. The clock on her nightstand seemed to be speeding up as the time went by. Every tick of the second-hand mocked me until I wanted to shatter it into a million pieces with my bare hands. There were tears silently falling down my angel's face and I was sure that if it were possible I would be crying too. When I left Bella the first time I knew—or thought—that she would be safer without me. I thought that she would have a better life and be able to grow old and be happy. I thought that pain couldn't get worse then those several months that I was away from her but now, the pain that I was feeling was excruciating—nothing could compare to it. I knew that where she was going was infinitely more dangerous then being surrounded by vampires. I would have to be away from her, knowing that she was in danger and possibly hurt, and I wouldn't be able to help her. I would have to rely on the little news that came when it could from an owl or from the local newspaper. I knew it would be an immense pain but I would deal with it—for her. Being the "chosen one" as she put it somehow meant that she would have to fight harder then anyone. It meant that the danger was greater to her then anyone else. She had a greater chance of dying than anyone else simply because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when she was a baby. It wasn't fair.

BPOV

I hate lying to him. I somehow managed to convince him that I would find a way out of dying. I told him that I would run if I had to. I would run away from the fight if it got too intense for me but I knew that I wouldn't. There was a piece of Voldemort in me and that alone was enough to make me sure that I had to die. The only way the world would ever be safe from that monster would be if every last piece of him was gone. Harry and I had discussed how we planned to do it. We would meet Voldemort, unarmed and take whatever he gave to us. He wouldn't know that he was sentencing himself to death but we would. We would get through the torture and move on—to be with our parents and the ones lost in the never-ending battle. But before I left there was something I had to do. I really didn't like the idea of leaving Edward before I absolutely had to but I had to make sure of something—call it an insurance policy.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Yes love?" he said in that smooth voice that made me swoon.

"I need to go take care of something and I need you to do the same." I said. He turned me in his arms so that he was face to face with me and gave me a look that said, "You're not leaving until you absolutely have to".

"I need you to go and talk to Alice for me. I need you to tell her not to look for me. There are some things I just don't want her to see okay?" he didn't seem pleased.

"Can't I do it when you leave. I don't want to waste my time with you."

"I need to do something too so now would be a perfect time. Just go to her hotel and ask her. You can run as fast as you want and be done with it before you know it."

"Okay. But if the clock strikes eight and I'm not back you better stall." He said. I gave him a chaste kiss and jumped up from the bed. He flew out the window before I could even get to the door and I had to smile at how eager he was to get back to me. So much had happened in the past couple of days, it was almost crazy. I saved Edward from the Volturi, I found out I was destined to die and I found out that Edward actually loved me. You could say I was a little flustered.

I made my way down the hall to the kitchen and pulled out a spoon. I performed the port key charm and waited for the magic to take effect. When the object glowed slightly I grabbed a hold. I felt a pull at my stomach and then I was spinning. When I fell to the ground I was in a yard outside of the House of Black. Remus and Tonks had been staying here for a while now and there was something that I had to ask of them. Ringing the doorbell seemed pointless since the door was unlocked so I simply let myself in. Kreatcher was standing there with his almost-constant look of boredom/annoyance on his face and I simply stepped around him to look for my friends.

"Professor Lupin? Tonks? Nymphadora?"

That seemed to do the trick. "How many times have I told you? Don't call me Nymphadora!" Okay. She was definitely not chipper right now. "Ah, Bella. How good to see you. Shouldn't you be preparing for your departure? Remus and I were going to make an appearance but he isn't exactly up for it right now." It was then that I realized the status of the moon. Remus would be a full-blown wolf right now and I suppose he wasn't in the mood to be granting favors.

His wife would have to do, "I need a favor."

"Anything," she said. Oh if only she knew the favor.

"Um… so I sort of have this boyfriend and he is very prone to overreaction and the last time he thought I was dead he tried to kill himself and that would be bad and I convinced him that I would be fine but I wont and I really don't want him to die when I do so I need you to make sure he doesn't cause any harm to himself." I said all in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down. Your boyfriend tried to kill himself when he thought you died and you know you're going to die so you want me to make sure he doesn't kill himself? Okay seems easy enough." Yeah right.

"Did I mention that he's a vampire?"

"He's a what?"

"Oh come on, don't judge. You're married to a werewolf!"

"Okay fine. But I swear to god if he's moody all the time or he tries to drink my blood I will blow him up."

"Oh you're the best!" I hugged her. "But I have to go. Love you. Give Remus my love!" I kissed her cheek and left.

When I walked into the almost empty bar that was the Leaky Cauldron I looked around nervously. I didn't want anyone to ask where I had been or whom I had seen. As far as Edward was concerned I was going to be just fine and I would either go back to the states for college or her would stay in England with me. Unfortunately Voldemort managed to screw that up for me too. Now because that sick bastard put a piece of his soul into me—I don't care if it was incidental or not—I have to die. Well F my LIFE! Until I left I would have to make sure that no one thought of or said anything about mine and Harry's imminent demise. And since the only people who knew anything about it was harry and I that would only require a little mind bock charm and no one would be the wiser.

Now back to the other little problem I had. Once Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were off I could tell them everything. Weather they knew it or not I knew that Ron and Hermione were meant to be together and I had no doubt in my mind that they would be okay together without us. They would have however long it took to find the Horcruxs to get over the shock and learn to live without us. Okay. I did worry about Ginny though. Her and Harry were so in love that it killed me sometimes. I don't know how she would be able to move forward but I hoped and prayed that my brother was smart enough to make contingency plans like I had. No one would ever call Ginny suicidal and I knew for a fact that she would never consider hurting herself or anyone else unless warranted in self defense or sometimes terrible annoyance but, take away the love of her life and she might be in a low enough place to do that. All the fussing that I had been doing led me to go and talk to my brother in private. I found him coming out of his and Ron's room. It was almost eight o'clock so I had little time.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a dark corner. With a few silencing charms and a warning spell I turned to face him directly.

"What plans did you make to keep Ginny safe?" blunt was better in limited time.

"I broke it of with her," he made it sound so casual.

"You what?" was he really that stupid? "Why and how would that make her safe?"

"No one can use her to get to me now." He really is that stupid.

"Okay. One: just because you break her heart doesn't mean that you don't still love her; therefore people can still use her to get to you. Two: I wasn't talking about plans to keep her safe now; I was talking about plans to help her get through your death. And three: you will go and grovel and beg and make her understand that Uncle Vernon dropped you on your head and you chewed the bars of our crib that had some lead paint on it when you were a baby. Anything to make her understand that you pea-sized brain couldn't understand that breaking it off was the dumbest decision on the face of the earth and then you will go and make sure that she will be taken care of and wont hurt herself or anyone else when she hears that you're dead!" okay breathe Bella. "Okay? Go!"

"Um—oh—okay." He started trudging down the hallway.

"Are you really that stupid? Run you imbecile. We have like one minute!" god he can be so stupid sometimes. I cast my mind blocking charm and headed downstairs just as Edward was running up to meet me.

"Hello, love" Edward purred into my ear before he sealed his lips to mine. I could tell that he was letting the kiss go far beyond his boundaries and I could only credit to my imminent departure and—although he didn't know it—death. When I broke apart I was breathing heavily and Edward was smiling down at me.

"Well. That was quite the greeting." I chuckled.

"Imagine the greeting when you come home to me," oh crap…

"Yeah that." My fake smile was getting better from all of these conversations.

"We'll go—" before he could describe the future that was nit going to happen I kissed him. I couldn't let him get his hopes up like that. In all honesty I wanted nothing more then to climb on Edward's back and let him take me far, far away from every problem that I had to deal with here. Instead I just wouldn't let him tell me all of the plans that he was making. I knew that he would probably move on. Probably with a vampire much, much more beautiful then me and they would be happy. And if I could watch the life on earth from wherever I ended up I would smile a sad smile and thank god that he didn't kill himself. That thought didn't cause the skip in my heartbeat that it usually did because I knew that Tonks would try her hardest to prevent that from happening. Hey, it was a little spirit lifter.

What was the saddest fact of all is that Edward thought that we had more time together. He thought that I would come back alive. He thought that I might have some wounds and he was okay with that because he knew that I would come back alive. Little did he know that not only was it possible that I might get hurt but it was definite that I was going to die. Not exactly an uplifting thought. So I kept it to myself. I hated lying to him but I knew that if he knew the dangers that he would want to come or he would kidnap me and I would have to put a charm or something on him to get away. And if I really couldn't get away from him then the world would perish and all hell would break loose. Yay.

Breaking apart I saw a genuine smile on his face—oh if he only knew—and I wanted to go into a corner and cry and cry and cry. Before the sadness could take over my face I was bombarded by a very strong pixie.

"Alice. Can't breathe." I was choking.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just going to miss you so much. And then we can be a family and everything will be all right. All you have to do is come back alright?" oh I can't do this to her.

"Yeah, right." I squeaked out.

"And she will come back. She promised me." Edward added. Oh my god I'm going to break down. Just then Harry came to my rescue. Edward looked puzzled that he could read his thoughts but seemed to let it go.

"I fixed it." He said. I sighed.

"Good. You little prick. You are the dumbest person sometimes." It really was astounding.

"Hey. You can be pretty stupid sometimes too. Anyway Hermione is downstairs now. Her and Ron are ready." He gave me a weak hug before moving down the stairs. I hugged Alice and she departed down the stairs too. I looked at Edward and realized that words were unnecessary. We both knew the love that we had for each other and I knew that even in death that love would still live on inside of me.

"Edward, I don't want you to watch me go."

"Bella I want to see you off." He looked at me pleadingly.

"No. Stay here and just think of me this way; with you and in love and happy. When I get downstairs I will go into the "Chosen One" mode and I want you to only think of me as this Bella: Edward's Bella." I kissed his cheek and moved to go down the stairs. He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall and kissed me. The kiss was filled with all of the emotions that had been building up inside of us for the entire day and then some. And I hoped that when I was gone, Edward would see the emotions and feeling as I did. He would she that my goodbye was final and not the "I'll see you later" that he thought they were. And he would be okay with how things ended. I hope. I broke the kiss. Stroked his cheek and slowly descended the stairs with tears in my eyes. Hermione handed me a bag, I slung it over my shoulder and I put on my cold, emotionless face. I could hear the sobs behind me but I refused to acknowledge their presence. The "good luck"s and the "Come back safely"s were muffled by my tears and the quiet whooshing of my breathing and with a brave face on and some of the best people I knew by my side, I ventured off into the unknown.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 8 Preview

**I got such a great response from the last Chapter that I wanted to give you this sneak peak at future events. Please respond and tell me what you all think. By the way: this can be tweaked a little so if you really hate it then please tell me. **

**-SKaylor95 ;D**

EPOV

It had been two months. Two hellish months of pure torture. If I thought that the months away from Bella after her birthday were excruciating I was dead wrong. I walked around like a zombie. I was as dead on the outside as my cold, dead heart. Even breathing hurt. The only reason that I wasn't going insane was that I knew that Bella was coming back to me. Bella was and is my future in every way. The thought of losing her in any way makes me want to rip my insides out and the thought that she could need my help and all I could do was sit around and wait made me want to punch my fist through every wall that lay in my sight. When I was around people I simply sat there and listened. I didn't retain any information; I just sat there and was a mass. An unmoving, useless mass.

One afternoon at the Leakey Cauldron I heard a weeping coming from the stairs. Normally I didn't think much of anything that I heard. It was either Mrs. Weasley crying over not seeing her sons very often or the Deatheaters had killed another loved one. But this one caught my attention because it was Ginny Weasley. Now I knew that Ginny cried often. If she was feeling any part of what I was feeling then she had every right to cry but she usually never left the confines of her room to do anything; much less weep on the stairs.

Climbing the stairs slowly I approached what was a small, frail person with red hair shaking from the sobs that wracked her tiny body. I wanted to comfort he but I didn't know how. I could try the gentle pat on the back or the comforting words but speaking from experience: those never make you feel any better. As if sensing my presence she lifted her tear-stained face and looked at me. The pain that I saw on her face could rival a man's that had been skinned alive and was being dipped in boiling acid. Her thoughts kept repeating, _"he's gone, he's never coming back"_. I knew immediately what was happening and I wanted desperately to help her. Bella had made me promise her that I wouldn't mention to anyone that she was planning to run because she didn't want anyone to think that she needed help. But looking at the broken face in front of me I knew that she would want to inform Ginny of her and Harry's plans.

"Shh, Ginny, he is coming back," I tried to make my voice sound affirming but gentle.

"No, he's never coming back and I can't live without him," she cried.

"Listen, before Bella and Harry left she promised me that her and Harry would run if they had to. They will come home to us."

"No! What are you talking about? They never planned to run. They had their plan since before they left and it sure as hell doesn't involve running or god forbid surviving!" what was she talking about? As if sensing my confusion she continued, "they have both been planning to die for months. According to Harry they both have a piece of Voldemort inside of them and they have to die to get it out. As long as they are alive then so is Voldemort or some other stupid crap. They plan to destroy the Horcruxs and then go and let Voldemort kill them." And again she burst into tears. But none of that could be true. Bella had promised me that she would come back. We had a future together. And her friend, Tonks, was always around me saying crap like, "and then they will come back" and, "I cant wait to see Bella and Harry again!" Was it all crap? And then it hit me. Before she left, Bella was so hesitant about mentioning the future and whenever I would talk about it she would shy away and change the subject. It was all total crap to keep me from forcing her to stay. And then I bet that her friend Tonks was just there to keep me in the dark. But as much as this new revelation hurt, I wasn't mad at Bella. She was worried about me and I obviously would just go to the Volturri when this was all over. I couldn't live without her and evidently neither Could Ginny live without Harry. And the thought of Ginny brought me back to the hysterical girl curled up against the wall of the staircase.

"Ginny, are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh, my god. You thought that she was coming back. I'm so sorry." And she pulled me into a hug.

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"No. I got the letter today. They got the last Horcrux outside of the Castle. They're going to the castle tomorrow—and its deatheater central there—and they will destroy the last one—beside themselves. They they'll go to him and it will all be over. No one stopped to think of me here did they. Apparently to Harry my life will go on as usual when he ceases to exist and I'll be just peachy. Apparently I'm supposed to carry on with my life when he dies but he didn't stop to think that I will have no life when he leaves. They're going to die tomorrow but who's going to be around to kill me when it's all over?" she was clutching a piece of paper to her chest and with a shaky hand I brought it to my face.

_**G,**_

_**We got the lat one that we could outside of the Castle. We're going there to get the last one and then we're going to him. Please be safe tomorrow. There might be a war or something and I cannot lose you like that. Stay safe and stay alive for me. **_

_**With all my heart and soul,**_

_**H**_

And after that I couldn't contain the sobs inside of my chest any longer. My being was wracked with bone-shattering sobs and my mind was fuzzy and confused. Out of the haze I felt Ginny's small arms wrap around me and pull me to her.

"I'm so sorry. Here I am crying and complaining to you about losing my only love when you're going through the same thing. And if your pain is half of what mine is then I am truly sorry. No one should have to go through pain like this and no one should have to live without their love." She looked at me pleadingly, "Edward, promise me something? Tomorrow, when this is all over, will you kill me?"


	11. BIG QUESTION

OKAY BIG QUESTION!

Would anyone be really upset if I killed any of the following:

Bella

Hermione

Ginny

Esme

Jasper

Emmett

Please respond quickly! I'm in a writing mood and I probably wont be able to update after the 25th. Also, I am going on a theatre trip with my school in July so that month is out too. Please respond!

-SKaylor95


End file.
